The Path Of Love
by MightlessKnight
Summary: "I can't get out of bed," she mumbles, "These blankets have accepted me as one of their own and if I leave now, I might lose their trust." Short one-shot about the path of love.


He stops, turning around to look at me. I smile, though I really want to cry, at him. He waves his hand slightly before leaving. Once I am sure he is gone for good, I sit down and cry. Not because he broke up with me, or because he doesn't love me anymore. I cry because he fell for my best friend. I cry because they didn't tell me sooner about how they felt.

I will have to pretend everything is alright when I am around them. I will still have to talk to Jessica like she didn't steal my boyfriend, or that she didn't ruin all my plans for the future. And I will do all of this because I am a good friend, even though they would understand it if I never wanted to see them again.

I don't want them to think they hurt me, because that was what they were afraid of. That was why they didn't come out sooner. I close my eyes against the tears, but images play on the backs of my eyelids. Steven kissing Jessica. Jessica yelling at me to understand that Steven loves her, not me. Steven running after me to explain that Jessica didn't want to be mean, it just happened. Steven breaking up with me.

I _am_ angry at them. Steven cheated on me. Jessica knew Steven cheated on me. She was the one making out with him while Steven and I were still dating. So, yes, I am angry at them, but I would feel terrible if I never talked to them again. Maybe I could just tell them that I need time. I need time to forgive and forget. I'm going to move before the school year starts anyway. I won't have to talk to them when I'm gone. I am going to be in another state, anyway.

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

I watch in amazement as Ayden gets down on one knee. He stares up at me with his striking blue eyes, pulling something from his pocket. I think I am crying, but I don't care. The only thing that matters is Ayden.

"Coralin," he starts, "I love you. I have loved you since I first laid my eyes on you. I love the way you smile. I love the way you laugh. I love having you around. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to hold your hand when you need me to. I want to fall asleep and wake up with you by my side from this day forward. I want all of these things and more. I want to be your husband. Will you marry me and become me wife?"

I am for certain there are tears in my eyes as I whisper, not wanting to break the moment by being loud, yes. Ayden has the biggest smile on his face as he slips the ring on my finger, making me believe he is the happiest man alive.

He gets off of his knee, and we kiss like nothing in the world can tear us apart.

xxxxxXxxxxx

I roll over, trying to capture the warmth of my wife. She is still sound asleep, so she doesn't move when I wrap my arms around her waist, careful of her stomach, and pull her closer to me. Burying my face in her neck, I close my eyes. I remember when she first told me she was pregnant. How nervous she seemed. How, even though she was nervous, she had the biggest smile on her face.

I, quite reluctantly, look up at the clock. Upon seeing the bedside clock, I glare at the numbers. 8:32. Coralin's parents will be here at 12:00, and seeing how we still have to clean, buy groceries, and cook, we better get out of bed.

I sit up and yawn. Once I have rubbed all the tiredness out of my eyes, I rub Coralin's arm. She doesn't even stir, but I figured as much. Coralin is the heaviest sleeper I know. Trying again, but this time a little harder, nothing happens. Sighing, I move her hair out of her face. I brush my lips all over her face, everywhere but her lips.

She moans slightly before finding my lips with hers .After awhile of kissing, I say into her lips, "You need to get up now, your parents are coming over at 12:00."

She doesn't even open an eye before falling back against the pillows, grabbing at my shirt to try and bring me with her. I come, but don't kiss her, though I really want to. She needs to get up. While her dad likes me, maybe even loves me, I don't know about her mother. She is almost always treating me like a criminal when Coralin isn't around. Why? I don't know. All I do know is that I don't want to be alone when telling her Coralin is pregnant.

"Come on," I urge, "get up. Please, will you get up?"

She mumbles something I can't hear and pulls the blankets up to her chin. After a couple of minutes of staring at her, I ask, "Why won't you get up, love?"

"I can't get out of bed," she mumbles, "These blankets have accepted me as one of their own and if I leave now, I might lose their trust."

**He, he, he, ha. I am a terrible person, SORRY! But, the reason for me not keeping any of my stories is...They lose my interest. But, the next story I am writing, I promise, PROMISE, I will finish!**

_**Mightless Knights get to eat Lollipops. Think about this…**_

_**-Mightless Knight**_


End file.
